Battle of New York
The Battle of New York takes place in Bloodbound, Book 3 from Chapters 1 to 4. Prelude Previously on Bloodbound, Book 2, Your Character was fatally wounded by Gaius and succumbs to her wounds. After four days, she awakens as a vampire but in a coffin buried underground. Awakened and Changed forever Your Character escapes from her confinement and finds New York in apocalyptic chaos. She makes it to Central Park where she finds she needs blood. She finds an injured woman and tries to feed on her but her Love Interest stops her. When her Love Interest takes her back to Raines HQ, Kamilah, Adrian, Lily, and Jax express their concerns. Lily asks what had happened and Jax angrily tells Adrian and Kamilah off for burying Your Character. Your Character's heightened senses become too great that it pains her until Kamilah asks the group to give her space. When Your Character asks what had happened, your Love Interest tells you that Gaius was defeated but some of his followers are still wrecking chaos. Nikhil and various vampires including the Clans' clan members and Clanless vampires are assisting in efforts to minimize the chaos. Your Character soon finds out that she has become a vampire and becomes very saddened but is comforted by Lily who cradles her and Adrian, Kamilah, and Jax. Your Character then meets with Moira Pembrooke about the chaos that is happening who gives 72 hours to stop the chaos or an airstrike will wipe all of New York. Adrian teaches Your Character how to feed but she almost loses control. She expresses sadness about how she will miss being in the sun and that she has been cursed now as a vampire after what Gaius did and still feels guilty about it. What do you say to the God of Death? Not today! After Your Character gets branded, the group meets with the remaining vampire forces where they address on what to do. Bishop and his Unchained show up and state that they will kill the Council members for chaos to reign. Jax shields Your Character and engages in combat. Adrian tells Your Character to run but she doesn't. It is not until Kamilah shouts Your Character's name that she comes out of her daze. She sees various vampires fighting and the injured being helped by other vampires. Your Character then chooses to fight to teach the Unchained a lesson. With her new body, it takes some time to adjust but she competently manages to help. Bishop tries to attack Jax undefended but earns Lily's fury where Lily tries shooting Bishop but his armor protects him and he knocks her away with a spiked ball. Adrian and Your Character try to leap at Bishop but they are swatted away. Kamilah manages to hide on top of a tree and to plunge her daggers in his eyes, forcing the Unchained to retreat. Pained past. The Sins of the Clanless Your group manages to arrive at Raines HQ to get healed and find out who Bishop is. Jax explains that he knew Bishop. Before he became a Council member, Bishop was a brutal human killer until the Baron's men Turned him without permission. Jax, who was the Leader to the Clanless at that time, offered asylum to him under the condition for Bishop to follow rules and "clean up his act". But Bishop refused and attacked two humans who came to feed. Knowing Bishop is a menace, Jax tried to kill Bishop but Bishop overpowered him and left. Jax thought that Bishop left town for good but never expected him to come back to continue creating chaos. Kamilah trains Your Character about being silent, swift, and undetected by slowing one's heartbeat and sensing presences. Jax trains Your Character to fight and swordsmanship. Your Character and Kamilah are able to find out where Bishop's hideout is and prepare a surprise attack. Your Character uses her Bloodkeeper abilities to find out the password and the training received helps her make the surprise attack successful. Your group celebrates their victory only for Your Character to hear someone calling her for help. You go down to Raines lobby where Bishop is alive and trying to kill you until Rheya appears to "save" you and says "Hello darling. I have returned", foreshadowing how Your Character will struggle with her powers. Category:Events Category:Events in Bloodbound Category:Battles